


Prompt #64

by ded_i_am_just_ded



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Wink wink nudge nudge, bookstore, magazine cover, otabek's gold medals, otabek's tattoo, prompt, yeah sure you noticed his 'smirk'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ded_i_am_just_ded/pseuds/ded_i_am_just_ded
Summary: I'd know that smirk anywhere





	Prompt #64

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tootsonnewts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootsonnewts/gifts).



> Thanks to Cat for her help. I posted this on [Tumblr](https://ded-i-am-just-ded.tumblr.com/) as well, but I like the attention, so it's going on AO3 too. :) Enjoy.

It's 10am and Yuri kind of hates that he's out of bed already on a day off. More than that, he really hates that he's wandering around a bookstore at 10am with the idiotic couple casting googly eyes at each other from across aisles. His one saving grace is that they bought him coffee, heavy on the cream, one sugar, just how he likes it.

He's still not really sure why he's even here. They came for wedding ideas and sidetracked into the fiction section (where Victor belongs, in Yuri's opinion) within the first ten minutes. He gave up trying to keep them on-track two weeks ago when they took him with to try suits on and dissolved into shoe shopping for six hours.

So, he's moved to the magazine racks, sipping his coffee, one hand in his coat pocket going for his phone, eyes glancing over the wall of covers casually when words _DARK HORSE_ catch his eye. He almost spits out his coffee as his brain registers the phrase and retraces his steps back, eyes looking for the phrase again.

It's in the sports magazines that he finds it again, a little lower than eye level, and his brain decides that now is a good time to stop functioning. He definitely saw those words before, but now he's seeing the rest of the magazine cover. It's a shot of a very masculine figure, starting just under the person's eyes and down over a tan, muscular torso, a perfect six-pack and the beginnings of the V of some very nice hips. There’s a tattoo peeking out from the waistband of the pants in the shot, the top of a sun hinting at something beneath it. The whole package is broken up by four gold medals hanging from the neck, three draped loosely but spread out enough that Yuri can tell they’re for the Four Continents, Grand Prix and Worlds and one held in hand, closer to the camera to show it’s for this year’s Olympics.

Yeah, Yuri’s brain has definitely stopped working. He’s stuck staring for way too long before he can process the cover story; _FROM GOLD TO GLORY; DISCOVER THE HERO BEHIND THE DARK HORSE OF KAZAKHSTAN_. It’s kind of ridiculous and way out there and if the picture behind the words wasn’t so distracting, Yuri would probably be laughing right now.

“What’d you find?” there’s suddenly an elbow in his side and Yuri shoots a glare as he’s interrupted by the shorter of the dynamic duet. Yuuri at least has the decency to look a little sorry, but then averts his eyes and scans the magazine covers. Yuri knows the instant the pork cutlet bowl finds what he’s been staring at, “Is that…?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?” He reaches out and picks up a copy and Yuri fights against himself to not knock the damn thing out of the other’s hold. He finds his shoes incredibly interesting when the Japanese man opens the magazine, and then starts looking for Victor when he hears Yuuri actually gasp and sees a flush of red go across his face.

“Of course I’m sure, **I’d know that smirk anywhere**.” He can’t stand here anymore, so he pulls his phone out, yanks the magazine from Yuuri’s loose grasp, and hits number one on his speed dial. When the voice on the other side finally answers, he asks simply, “So, Dark Horse of Kazakhstan, when did you get the tattoo?”


End file.
